Previously, photosensitive polyimide compositions, photosensitive epoxy resin compositions, and photosensitive silicone compositions have been utilized as photosensitive protective films for semiconductor devices and insulator films for multilayer print substrates. Among them, the photosensitive silicone compositions, which are particularly superior in flexibility, have been proposed as the photosensitive materials applied to protection of such substrates and circuits (Patent Literature 1). This photosensitive silicone composition can be cured at lower temperature, and forms a film with high reliability such as wet adhesion resistance. On the other hand, this shows inferior chemical resistance to a photoresist stripping solution with strong solubility such as N-methyl-2-pyrroridone.
On the other hand, it has been proposed a photosensitive silicone composition mainly composed of a silphenylene skeleton-containing silicone type polymer (Patent Literature 2). The photosensitive silicone composition has improved chemical resistivity to a photoresist stripper and so on. In a heat cycle test (repeating 1000 cycles of holding at −25° C. for 10 minutes and holding at 125° C. for 10 minutes), however, the cured material can be delaminated from the substrate or can have cracks. Accordingly, it has been demanded for further improving the reliability.